


uwu (MaliciousBees/BeexMelon (Crack)fic)

by localdreamboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Ily bee, M/M, Marriage, big gay, for my boyfriend, i am gay, mega gay, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localdreamboy/pseuds/localdreamboy
Summary: Bee n Melon are mega gay and big sexc and epicAnd they r so in love n r soulmatesBee if ur reading this kith me
Relationships: Bee/Melon, Melon/Bee
Kudos: 1





	uwu (MaliciousBees/BeexMelon (Crack)fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SO VERY BIG GAY AND IN LOVE AND GAY AND ALSO VERY GAY WHICH INCLUDES MEGA GAY

I wake up at 11 am

I check discord

Bee is awake

I teleport to Bee

We kiss

We get married

We live happily ever after

Fin <3

**Author's Note:**

> BEE I AM SO IN LOVE W U I LOVE U SM


End file.
